Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
by just giddy
Summary: Everybody knows what happens to Harry and everyone else at Hogwarts, but what have our favorite Weasleys been up to all this time? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I finished the new book in like 30 hours, tops. I swear I was in my room allllllll day, I only left to go to the bathroom. And for those who haven't have enough common sense to at least start it by now, go read! I'll try not to completely ruin the story but no promises. So onward!**

Verity Ford was sitting at the counter of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She had short, straight, blonde hair that just skimmed her shoulders and long bangs that reached just under her eyebrows. She had the platinum type of hair, and honestly not to fond of the color. But Verity did like the soft freckles that were flecked across her nose and cheeks and the brown eyes beneath her bangs. And she was 8 months younger than her bosses, Fred and George Weasley, but was head shorter.

She was fuddling with a lock of hair with her wand tucked behind her right ear. Business was slow that day and loud noises were coming from the back room. Some were bangs, some were booms, some were blasts, some were the twins yelling, and some were cheers of joy. Verity sighed and took out her wand. She began pulling things out of midair just to amuse her self.

After a ten year old soon-to-be-wizard left the shop, while a dozen doves flew around the shop, Fred and George emerged from the back room, coughing, after an especially big blast from the back. They were covered in head to toe in soot. Flaming red hair barely visible.

"What happened?" Verity asked shocked as she turned around. Black smoke was curling under the magenta curtain.

"Well," Fred started, "do you remember the powder from Peru we were waiting for?"

Verity nodded.

"Well, it came," George said, "and we kinda used it an itsy, bittsy, tinny, little-"

"Too much," his twin finished. "And magic doesn't get rid of it," he added as an after thought.

"Are you kidding me!" her jaw almost reached the ground.

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Because we really have to be going-"

"Good luck and all!"

"Cheers!"

The twins started to walk around the counter and out of the store.

"Oh no you don't!" Verity jumped over the counter and grabbed both the twins by the back of their robes.

"Verr!"

"C'mon 'Rit!"

"Don't make me fire you!"

Verity just smiled. A year and a billion product testing together had made them close friends. They would never fire her.

Two hours later the back room had been cleaned thoroughly and Verity was just as dirty as the twins. Verity fell back in the only chair in the room, Fred sat on a box, and the box George tried sitting on opened up and he fell in. luckily the box was only full of Expandable Ears. If it was anything else, George would no longer have a butt.

"Well, that was lucky," he said as he got up, looking at the box next to it, _Chattery Teeth: pop them in during class and be excusedwith a caseof chills._

"We really need a new slogan for those," Verity said, looking at the same box.

"Well, what do you purpose, ma'am?" Fred asked smiling.

Verity sighed, "I dunno, I just manage the place, clean the place, test new products, sit at the counter during the most boring hours, do muggle card tricks to-"

"She's rambling…," George muttered to his twin, who nodded. Verity heard him of course and glared at him with a steely gaze.

Before her could utter a word of apologies he had acquired elephant ears and his twin now had grown a lions mane.

The twins admired each others newly acquired animal parts.

"So what do you call that?" Fred asked, not realizing he was tugging on George's ear a little too hard.

Verity shrugged her shoulders, "Get back at the bosses?"

They stayed at the shop until midnight, trying to turn Verity's hex into a product.

**It's my first Fred and George story so please small flames and words of wisdom are greatly appriciated. And I did not make up Verity (only her last name) she's actually in the book! So there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodybad is like my ultimate reviewer. I dunno how but she always reads my stories and gives me lots of good reviews! You all should be like her! Hehehe! But seriously goodybad, I agree, the romance in the book was kinda lame. I'm glad about the ron part because I was getting a little worried for him. And Tonks too, I was waiting for that one. Ok ok I'll start already! Sorry for rambling! (it's fun though, give it a try!)**

Some how, when Verity woke up, it wasn't in her flat. she was laying down on her stomach on a very comfortable couch with a warm blanket draped over her shoulders. When she realized she wasn't in her bed, she jumped up and made sure she was fully dressed.

_ok, shirt, jeans, even my belts still on. Ok I'm good. Wait, where's my magenta robe? Oh, there it is. Wand, wand, oh here it is._ she rummaged through the pockets in her robe.

"But where the hell am I?"

"In our humble abode," Fred said from the kitchen.

Last night came tumbling back. She had fallen asleep at the desk in the back. Fred and George must have brought her up here. They do live right above the store.

Verity looked around. Their flat was huge! The living room had two couches and flowed smoothly into the kitchen, which was a step above the living room. From the kitchen was four doors. One where loud snores could be heard.

"I like, I like," Verity said, sitting down on one of the counter stools. She yawned, "so what's for breakfast?"

"No idea," Fred looked in several cabinets, "hmmm, not much to choose from…" Verity caught a glimpse of a spider web in one.

Verity sighed, "Be right back." And she Apparated with a_ Pop!  
_

George came out of his room right after Verity left. "Food?" he grumbled, he was no way a morning person.

"I think Verity left to get some," his twin answered.

George nodded before slumping into the same chair that Verity just vacated, "Good."

* * *

Verity stood in front of a large shelf of food in the supermarket._ peas? No. Fries? Yes, but wrong timing. Bacon? Sure why not? Flour? Probably gonna need that. Frozen Waffles? Thank god! Wait, do the twins like waffles?_ her stomach grumbled, _they'll just have to deal.  
_

* * *

10 minutes later Verity was back in the twins flat above the store. And another 10 minutes later they were eating breakfast.

"Glob bwes tu, Cerivy," George said. Verity and his twin waited for him to swallow.

"I mean, God bless you Verity."

Verity just smiled through a mouthful of waffles.

* * *

At 9, Fred and George left to go open the store.

"You might want to make your self more decent," Fred said as she was about to follow them out.

"Your hair's a mess," He twin agreed, throwing her the keys to the flat.

Verity caught the keys and just glared at them from the door way as she watched them go down the stairs. "Bastards," she mumbled before going back inside.

She went into the kitchen and tried to find the bathroom. She tried all of the four doors. Two were clearly the twins' rooms. One was a guest bedroom filled with boxes upon boxes, and the last was finally the bathroom.

Verity washed her face and tied her short hair in low pigtails, tucking her wand behind her right ear. She straightened her shirt and put on he robe before heading out the door. She was about to lock it when an idea popped into her head and a mischievous smile spread across her face. She ran back inside and into the spare bedroom. She rummaged through the boxes and found what she was looking for.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Fred asked as he finished up re stocking shelves.

"Oh," Verity said as she started to help, "Couldn't find my…my…my wand!" Verity had a brilliant mind for ideas and sports, but never for academics and especially lying.

"Oh yeah, we put in your robes," Fred said, looking at her smiling slightly. "You can't sleep with those things behind your ear, you know"

"Yeah, I know," she said, hoping her acting was convincing, "So Olivander boarded up hu?"

"Bummer hu?" George said, coming out of the back room. "Best wands around"

"I used to work there"

"Yeah? How?" Verity had just moved from America a year ago. She was their first employee and her first bosses in England.

Verity nodded, "Long story."

**Hmmm…I kinda lost my touch at the end. Don't worry, next chp'll be good. Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys are the absolute best! I had like a bunch of reviews! And no Goodybad, I didn't think Ron was gay, I was just messing around! Ok now onward!**

"So we definitely need a new product," George said after a young boy and his mother left the store. "I mean, everyone already has all of these," he indicated to the walls full of pranking objects.

"Yeah, but what?" Fred pondered, something he didn't do very often.

"What about Sugar Quills that turn your mouth different colors?" Verity offered, charming a broom to swept the floor and a rag to clean the windows. "Or robes and shoes that forced you to dance? Or a hat that always pulled itself over the wearer's eyes so they couldn't see? Or a different hat that changed the color of your hair? Or kicking cauldrons? Or-"

"Where the hell did you come up with all that?"

Verity shrugged her shoulders, "Guess you guys finally rubbed off on me"

George sighed, "We taught her so well"

"Don't flatter your self, I'm the oldest of four, I was bound to come up with something"

"Well," Fred said, "I hope you came up with a charm or hex to go with it"

Verity smiled slyly, "I might have something"

* * *

"Do you think I look good as a red head?" Verity asked, taking off the first working hat almost 6 hours later.

"You could pass off as a Weasley," Fred said handing her a mirror smiling.

"She does have somefreckles already…"George agreed.

Verity shook her newly red hair. "I think if I had blue eyes, I would definitely look like an albino"

The twins laughed.

"We should bring you home to mum," George said. "we could tell her that you're our long lost cousin"

"I dunno..."

"She's a great cook," Fred offered.

"How good?"

* * *

"How many times removed did you say you were, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put a bowl of soup in front of the twins and Verity.

Verity held up three fingers since her mouth was filled with Mrs. Weasleys famous chicken soup.

"Now was it on my side or Arthur's?"

Verity swallowed, "Arthur's, Hillary Weasley, she married Tom Ford and had me and mythree younger siblings"

"Hillary? I don't remember a Hillary, but you do have the Weasley hair." Mrs. Weasley concluded cheerfully.

They key to a good prank is good acting and a bit of research, or what the twins called, useful knowledge. They would never research anything on either of their lives. Verity smiled and glanced over towards the twins who had on identical smiles. They had closed the store a little early and decided to put Verity's new hair color to the test.

* * *

"You know, if you two weren't related to Verity," Mrs. Weasley started, "I would say that she would make a fine girlfriend"

Fred and George lost the charm that was washing the dishes. They had finished dinner and Mrs. Weasley ushered them into the kitchen to help clean the plates while Verity looked at family photos on the mantle in the den. The plates Fred and George charmed crashed on the floor.

"Mum!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I just thought she's a very sweet girl"

"But mum!"

"C'mon!"

"But since you are related I guess you can't, I guess..."

"You're sick!"

"Why on earth-?"

"I don't remember a Tom Ford..."

"Why does it matter?"

"We're cousins!"

"More like long lost cousin. Besides, you're barely related! I'm sure the kids would turn out fine"

"KIDS?"

"Woman, what kids are YOU talking about?"

"Is everything ok?" Verity asked, poking her head in the kitchen, "I heard a crash and yelling"

"Oh, everything's fine dear," Mrs. Weasley said a little flustered. "We were just talking about other business opportunities Fred and George would've had if they hadn't left Hogwarts before the end of their year. Conversations along those lines always end up in a little bit of a row"

"Oh"

"So where are you staying? You're welcome here"

"Er…well actually, for the night I'm staying at Fred and George's"

Mrs. Weasley shot a sly glance at her two boys before smiling back at Verity. "Well you know you're always welcome here! We can have a room done up in a bit and the food's always warm"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Weas-"

"Yeah," Fred interrupted, "we have to be going now"

"Don't we, Verity?" George asked, pushing her out of the kitchen.

"I guess..."

" 'What kids?'," Mrs. Weasley repeated slyly to Fred as he walked pass quickly.

Ok ok, so Mrs. Weasley is trying to get her sons to date what she thinks is a long lost cousin, but **who cares?**

**And to all, please review for every chapter, there might be a mistake I didn't catch up, so if everyone reviews for every chapter, there'll be less mistakes. Plus I hate it when someone reads the whole story and only writes one reviews…that too.**


End file.
